


Treat You Better

by HowlingBoo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingBoo/pseuds/HowlingBoo
Summary: Once again, just a quick little one shot. You guys seemed to like the last one, so have another one to chew on! One shot songfic.





	Treat You Better

Lucifer looked across the precinct, jealousy burning in his chocolate gaze. Chloe was talking with her husband, Detective Douche. They recently got back together after the case with the cheating doctor and he despised it. He hated that she was with him again, the man who caused her so much grief. He had asked why they were separated, her reason? He wasn’t giving her or her spawn enough time, focusing only on his job. Even the Devil himself knows that if you’re going to be in a relationship with someone, they need attention. Hell, even Lucifer likes attention from a certain someone. 

 

_ I won't lie to you _

_ I know he's just not right for you _

_ And you can tell me if I'm off _

_ But I see it on your face _

_ When you say that he's the one that you want _

_ And you're spending all your time _

_ In this wrong situation _

_ And anytime you want it to stop _

 

He could see it in her eyes. She hated this relationship. He could tell she was only in it for her child, Trixie. She had confided in him one night that she felt something was off with Detective Douche ever since Malcolm woke up from his coma. Lucifer knew Chloe would deny it if he ever said to her face that Daniel’s not right for her. She deserves better.

 

_ I know I can treat you better than he can _

_ And any girl like you deserves a gentleman _

_ Tell me why are we wasting time _

_ On all your wasted crying _

_ When you should be with me instead _

_ I know I can treat you better _

_ Better than he can _

 

Lucifer could treat Chloe better than Daniel has ever treated her. Even with his lewd comments and aggressive nature, he was more of a gentleman than Douche. At least in his mind. She cries over the fact that they alway argue in front of their child. She hates that Trixie has to deal with the problems between the two of them. Chloe is in a toxic relationship, and Lucifer wants to get her out of it.

 

_ I'll stop time for you _

_ The second you say you'd like me to _

_ I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing _

_ Baby, just to wake up with you _

_ Would be everything I need and this could be so different _

_ Tell me what you want to do _

 

Lucifer could give Chloe anything she wished for. He would give her the world if she asked. It was times like these when he still wished that he had his wings. He would swoop in and sweep her off her feet, taking her into the sky and show her exactly what she was missing. The times when he broke into her house and made her breakfast created a bubbly feeling in his chest that made him feel  _ happy _ . It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in centuries. He secretly begged his Father to allow him to wake up by his detective one morning. His arms ached to hold her, her plump lips begged to be kissed. He adored it when the fire in her eyes burned whenever she became angry.

 

_ Give me a sign _

_ Take my hand, we'll be fine _

_ Promise I won't let you down _

_ Just know that you don't _

_ Have to do this alone _

_ Promise I'll never let you down _

 

Lucifer kept watch over her, for some sort of a sign that he could grab onto. But his detective was just too hard for him to read. He sighed and looked down at her desk, eyeing the papers that were spilling over her desk. Hearing sniffles, he looks up, his brown eyes widening when he locked eyes with Chloe.

She was crying, her enchanting blue eyes rimmed in red, tears brimming the edges. “Detective…” His voice was soft as he stood up straight and gently grabbed her hand. Her soft skin made his own rough hands tingle from the warmth they gave off. Chloe melted into his hold, wrapping her arms around his middle in a weak hug. Lucifer’s heart stopped when she nuzzled her head into his chest. Not having a clue of what to do, Lucifer just let his arms rest on her shoulders, rubbing her back awkwardly. It seemed to do the trick because her sniffles quieted ever so slightly. “Detective, what’s wrong?” He asked, keeping his voice as gentle as he could. How he wanted to tear the person that hurt her limb from limb. He tried his best to quell the anger that was building up inside of him. When she didn’t answer him, he hooked her chin with one of his fingers and pulled her head up so that he was looking her in the eyes.

“Daniel. He said we should get a divorce.” She whimpered, her eyes filling with tears once again. Lucifer clenched his jaw. He could feel his devil eyes burning in the back of his skull, behind his glamour. Detective Douche hurt her once again. The words torched the tip of his tongue, he so badly wanted to say them, but fear prevented him from doing so. He wanted to tell her that if she was with him, he would treat her better. Better than Daniel ever could. But he didn’t. He didn’t let those words escape him. Instead, he kept quiet and comforted her, hoping on the inside that one day they would end up together. But for now, she needed him in a different way, and he was glad to be there for her.


End file.
